The Mishaps of Mayonnaise
by gochateau
Summary: Shizuru, Natuski. One bedroom and a little bit of Natsuki's favorite condiment. Need I say more?


The Mishaps of Mayonnaise

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Mai-HiME… if I did there would have been way more ShizNat action P

"Ara. I always knew mayonnaise was hazardous."

Shizuru entered the bedroom, wiping at her ruined blouse with a small cloth. Natsuki followed behind closely, frantically spluttering an apology. Honestly, it was an accident! The two had decided to buy lunch and eat it at Natsuki's apartment. There, they could enjoy one another's company and catch up on what was going on in their lives without the blue-haired girl worrying about being embarrassed in public. Besides, the latter was excited at the prospect of testing out her newest purchase, 'mayonnaise-in-a-squeeze-bottle'. Regrettably, the product seemed to give her more trouble than it was worth. Natsuki had tried smacking the side of the bottle, tilting it upside-down, even vigorous shaking for nearly half a minute. In the end, the cobalt-haired girl aimed the bottle at her burger and squeezed as hard as she could.

Despite being an expert with hand guns, she misjudged the distance and squirted a massive glob straight at Shizuru's chest. The former kaichou blinked in shock and Natsuki's jaw dropped open. Before the older girl could say anything, she snapped the bottle's lid shut and cautiously placed the item on the table. "I-I… can lend you a shirt to wear if you need one?"

Which brings us to the current situation… while Shizuru sorted through her closet, Natsuki was engrossed with images of being swallowed whole by one of Kiyohime's miniature snake heads. She grimaced, the idea wasn't that extreme and after all, the stained shirt had been one of Shizuru's favourites. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was now standing in only her skirt and a tasteful lavender brassier. The lack of clothing drew attention to her companion's flat, toned stomach and alluring curves. _She's gorgeous_.

Natsuki caught herself and felt her cheeks flare uncontrollably. She whipped around and occupied herself with having a staring contest with the nearest wall, praying that Shizuru had been too busy to notice anything. However, the older girl had seen the blush and smirked._ Ara, Natsuki looks adorable when she's embarrassed. But I wonder what she was thinking about?_ The smirk changed into a devilish grin and the girl quickly slipped a white button-up shirt over her shoulders.

"I am finished dressing. Natsuki is very sweet to have faced the wall earlier, but it's safe to turn around now."

The blue-haired girl did as she was told but felt her face erupt in a massive blush as soon as she caught sight of Shizuru. The girl had only done up a single button that held the shirt together at the middle. The brunette had the nerve to look concerned when she noticed her friend's expression. "Ara, is Natsuki alright?"

Shizuru moved to brush Natsuki's cheek with her fingertips. "Natsuki's face is flushed. Is it because the room is stuffy? I thought so as well. Shall we go back to the other room and finish our lunches? I'm sure it will be much cooler out there."

Natsuki's mouth opened and shut several times. When the brunette made a move to go out the door, she finally snapped back to reality and nearly screamed. "You can't go out there!" _Especially when that shirt is barely hanging on your shoulders_, she added mentally.

"Why not?"

_Because!_ Natsuki continued to yell in her own head. _My curtains are wide open. I live in an apartment complex surrounded by a number of other apartment complexes. There could be creepy men with binoculars looking out their windows in hopes of catching sight of someone as beautiful as you parading around dressed like that! _The blue-haired girl's face contorted in frustration because her vocal chords seem to have stopped working once again. Muffled, incomprehensible sounds were the only thing coming from her throat and her face was still bright red.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called, tilting her head to the side. The brunette was mildly concerned, yet thoroughly amused at the same time. "Breathe."

The younger girl let out a gust of air that she hadn't even been aware of holding in. She plastered a scowl on her face and (unsuccessfully) commanded her blush to fade. "Can you at least do up a few more buttons? Nobody wants to see that much skin. And it is not _that_ hot in here." Now, that was a lie. Natsuki was sure that if the Fuuka Academy fan girls were ever treated with the sight of a scantily clad Shizuru, they would all die happily.

"Ara, Natsuki is so easy to tease. Very well, I will make an effort to dress more conservatively. Should I ask Sister if she has any extra church outfits in her possession?"

Natsuki glared. _Smart ass!_ She opened her mouth to retort when something caught her attention – a few specks of white on Shizuru's neck. _What the… mayonnaise?_ A sudden idea struck her. Yes, she'd make Shizuru pay for all her teasing remarks. The brunette was in the process of doing up the rest of the buttons on her shirt when Natsuki closed the distance between the two and leaned in. She gulped and convinced herself that the expression on Shizuru's face would make this all worthwhile. With that final thought, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the older girl's neck, her tongue darting out to clean up the remaining mayo.

Shizuru, whose hands had fallen to her sides in surprise when Natsuki leaned in suddenly, gave an involuntary gasp and tilted her head back. _Did she really do what I think she just did?_ The blue-haired girl pressed another soft kiss to her neck, and a final one just below her ear. Natsuki pulled away and Shizuru failed to bite back a whimper at the loss of contact.

The door was halfway open, with Natsuki attempting to make her way out the room by the time the brunette composed herself. Shizuru grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her back, crushing their lips together. Natsuki responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's waist and smiling slightly into the kiss. After a long moment, the brunette pulled back. "I think," She murmured breathlessly, "you might have missed a spot or two."

Clouded jade eyes met crimson and Natsuki simply pulled Shizuru into another kiss, her lips eventually marking a trail down to the girl's neck. "I can fix that."


End file.
